warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Qibli77/TulipClan Fanfiction Chapter 2
This is Chapter 2 of my TulipClan fanfiction. The Renamings Shine's New Name When Shine and Stream came back to where the Clan was waiting, Shine looked very proud. Creek thought she seemed older, more grown up, somehow. "Did you receive nine lives?" Arrow asked. "Yes," Shine said. "I have become Shinestar." "Shinestar! Shinestar!" Hawk cried. The rest of the Clan took up the chant as well. "Shinestar! Shinestar!" "Wait!" Shinestar cried. "I forgot to choose my deputy!" "Remember, you must choose someone other than Arrow," Apple reminded her. "I remembered," Shinestar said. "May I have a few moments to think about it?" "Meanwhile, we can rename the rest of the Clan," Stream said. "May I go first, if I am to be the medicine cat?" Everyone agreed. Stream's New Name Stream stepped away from the Clan and traveled a little further downstream to the Meadowedge. StarClan cats came floating up toward her and rose out of the water. "Welcome," purred a red-brown she-cat. "My name is Turkeyfeather. I was medicine cat of a Clan once, but they moved away a long time ago. Medicine cats must be willing to learn all about herbs and to have a passionate mind. Medicine cats must be willing to find alternatives to fighting, and to promise never to take a mate or have kits. They must protect their Clan, even at the cost of their life. Do you promise all of this?" "I do," Stream said. "Then, by the powers of StarClan, we welcome you as the full medicine cat of TulipClan. Because you are the first one of your Clan, we will allow you to choose your new name," Turkeyfeather said. "I choose my name to be Streamplant," Stream decided, "in honor of the herbs medicine cats have used for generations, and to show that I am connected with nature and StarClan." "A beautiful name," purred Turkeyfeather. Some other StarClan cats nodded their agreement. "We hail you by your new name, Streamplant of TulipClan!" Turkeyfeather proclaimed. "Streamplant! Streamplant! Streamplant!" StarClan cheered. Arrow's New Name When Streamplant returned to the Clan, they had figured out an order. Arrow was waiting next. "Hello, TulipClan," said Streamplant. "I received my full medicine cat name, Streamplant. Are you ready to receive your new name, Arrow?" "Yes!" Arrow said. The two cats set off to the Meadowedge, and Stream stepped back to let Arrow see the StarClan cats. A russet-colored tom came forward. "Arrow," he rumbled. "Do you remember me?" "Father!" Arrow gasped. Courage nuzzled his son's head. "My brave son. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do," Arrow promised, holding his head high. "Then, by the powers of StarClan, we welcome you as a full warrior of TulipClan. Because you are one of TulipClan's first warriors, you may choose your own name, to show this Clan's independence and beginning." Arrow thought about it for a while, and then decided: "I want my new name to be Arrowstream, as an arrow that flows straight and true, and may help as well as harm." "A clever name," said Courage. "We hail you by your name, Arrowstream!" The StarClan cats called his new name. "Arrowstream! Arrowstream! Arrowstream!" Creek's New Name After Apple had become Applecloud, Tawny had become Tawnyowl, Hawk had become Hawkstreak, and Chestnut had become Nutpelt, it was Creek's turn. She stood and followed Streamplant down to the Meadowedge. A handsome white tom came forward. "Hello, Creek. My name is Whitestorm. I come from the Clans of the forest, and I was from ThunderClan before I was killed by an enemy Clan. I never ventured this far over the boundaries, but StarClan has shown me this meadow. "I wanted to help you choose your warrior name. Remember that your name must represent you and TulipClan in some way, and honor yourself and your Clan." "I choose my name to be... Creekwatcher," Creek said. "I will believe in StarClan with all my heart and watch the creek to protect my Clan and receive guidance from StarClan." "A wise choice," Whitestorm said. "We hail you by your new name, Creekwatcher, as a full warrior of TulipClan." "Creekwatcher! Creekwatcher! Creekwatcher!" The Choosing of the Deputy The last call faded away and turned into Shinestar's voice. "Creek!" "Creek''watcher''," Creekwatcher corrected her leader. "You got a new name? Oh, that's wonderful! I have news for the Clan. Let's go back to the camp." The TulipClan cats traveled back to their camp. Shinestar jumped onto a large branch of a tall and sturdy bush. "Cats of TulipClan!" she called. "I am your new leader, Shinestar, and I would like to name my new deputy. "By the powers of StarClan, my new deputy will be Creekwatcher!" Creekwatcher looked at Shinestar in surprise. Deputy? She'd never expected this. The rest of the Clan was cheering. "Creekwatcher! Creekwatcher!" Creekwatcher slowly padded forward to Shinestar and dipped her head. "I would be honored to serve as your deputy, Shinestar. I promise I will serve my Clan and help them well." "Soon everyone must be given an apprentice," Shinestar said, "to teach us the ways of mentoring. May everyone find a mate right for them. Will the she-cats be glad to bear kits?" "Yes." Hawkstreak was the first to respond. "Yes!" Applecloud said. Creekwatcher nodded. "I myself will take a mate as well," Shinestar said. "Let us hope to find toms that will give us mates. Thank you, TulipClan!" Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (Qibli77)